minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
White Knight
To: Jack***@gmail.com (You)''From: DerrelX@****.com Subj: Wh_t-e-K_n1-7h7! Hello it is me Derrel! I have attempted suicide over and over, and yet I felt that every-time I did it, I would wake up in my bed like it was a dream, I have did it in public and had woke up to see them stare at me like I was supposed to be a dead man in the grave, and the worse part about it is, I can't die forever, but the good part about it is, I can do whatever I want now, and will wake up in the grave, and now I can finally do what I always wanted to you, as long as my account is still on, I will be here forever, thanks, to the Knight in White.'' ''-Derrel!'' What! Do what he always wanted to me, what, I never would do anything to my friend, but why would he want to do it to me. I let those thoughts sink into my head, as I created scenario's over what he wanted to do with me, murder, torture, burn me. These thoughts led me to overwhelmed situations, and I felt as I was being watched, but what did he say about his account, if his account was still on, he could be immortal. In my server, his account (player) was standing in the Super-flat World. I started thinking of what would happen if I were to pour water on his player, would he feel it in real life, would I be a bad guy for doing this. Technically I wouldn't as it would be classified as a prank, but if he really felt it, then this would be something for him to watch out for. As he can't leave the game our he will lose immortality and die because he was supposed to be dead, and I can kick him out which leads me to b The Head Master, as long as my account isn't hacked, also, can people hack his account, cause what will happen to his body, and what the, and who is the White Knight. I honestly believed my friend was trolling, there is no proof of him dying, and there is no way he cant die and come back, plus I checked the News and nothing was there. It wasn't that easy to fool me, but I sorta believed him when he said the White Knight, I had heard of that name before, but couldn't quite remember what happened. I have to hold on, just until I find the Knight! This lead me to a trail of belief and thoughts, the server was offline, yet he was still alive. So he will able to commit crimes if he doesn't Video Uploaded By Strange User The footage itself was strange and it seemed to be running on Windows 1 or whatever, basically it looked old, but the footage itself was HD, the ending just went blank and ended, but when downloaded you could see that it had blue-screened, possibly because what he clicked on was High Def, or it was just something he shouldn't worry about anymore. I was lead to a trail of searching up evidence and finding more answers and then I found something, something that shocked me.'''' Category:Creepypasta Category:The Return of The First Administrator Category:Short Pastas Category:League Fighters Category:Supernatural